Hold me
by JackieFrost788
Summary: Jack had many songs in his heart, some the guardians may never want to hear. I may continue this, shoot me some ideas guys! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys?! So I know I should be working on my other fic… But I couldn't help writing this, inspiration hit me, and I had to. So thanks for reading! **

**This is a song fic based off the song **

"**Hold me Now" ****By Red, so go check that out**

**I sadly do not own Rise of the guardians or the song **** *Sigh* oh well.**

Jack sighed as he walked through the work shop, it wasn't long after the battle so the Big Four was planning a celebration. No one noticed as Jack slipped from the room. Now he was alone wandering aimlessly through the many halls, but he couldn't have come across a better room.

A large piano sat in the middle of the room, he smiled as he walked over thinking of the past three days, he saw his memories, conquered fear, and maybe made some friends. He sat on the bench and looked down before he started playing.

{With the Guardians}

"Ve're sorry Sandy! We were to quick to judge!" North yelled dodging another blow from the sand whip. They had just filled Sandy in on what happened when they were gone, including what had happened on Easter.

Symbols flashed above Sandy's head, his usually calm face set in an angry glare, even with the speed of the symbols they all understood what he meant. _"Fix this, NOW."_

So with that the three guardians scurried from the room followed quickly by Sandy. They looked around for a second wondering where their little winter spirit had gone, but before any of them could say a word the sounds of a piano being played filled their ears. Sharing quizzical looks they all followed the sound, only to be stopped dead when they heard Jack singing.

"_**Fall asleep to dreams of home,  
Where the waves are crashing.  
The only place I've ever known,  
Now the future has me."**_

Tooth's hands covered her mouth as they slowly approached the room, she didn't want him to stop, his voice was amazing, filled with heart from the song he sang.

"_**I see the fire in the sky,  
See it all around me.  
I said the past is dead, the life I had is gone.  
Said I won't give up,  
Until I see the sun**_

_**Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing."**_

The guardians shared a look full of concern for their youngest member, was this how he still felt, even after what they did together?

"_**Waking up and letting go,  
To the sound of angels.  
Am I alive or just a ghost?  
Haunted by my sorrows.  
Hope is slipping through my hands,"**_

They looked down guilt seeping through them, especially Bunny, he was the guardian of hope, but Jack, this boy, was losing it and he never tried to help. None of them understood what three hundred years alone was like, and in their minds, he shouldn't either, they should have been there.

"_**Gravity is taking hold.  
Said I'm not afraid, that I am brave enough.  
I will not give up,  
Until I see the sun."**_

The guardians couldn't help the small smiles that graced they're faces. That was the Jack they knew, the one who faced fear, gave them a chance, and kept fighting for what he believed in.

_**"Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing.  
Crying out,  
These tired wings are falling,  
I need you to catch me.**_

_**As I burn,  
As I break,  
I can't take it anymore.  
I return to the place,  
Where the water covers over everything.  
Rescue me some how."**_

The guardians shared a short look, one that didn't need words. They might have failed him once, but never again. They would rescue him not matter what it took.

"_**Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing.  
Crying out.  
These tired wings are falling,  
I need you to catch me.  
Hold me now,  
'Til the fear is leaving,  
I am barely breathing."**_

They listened as the song ended, then they couldn't take it anymore. They barged into the room frantically muttering apologies. Jack looked scared out of his mind for a second and just stared at them frozen in place. (No pun intended)

They all wrapped him in a tight hug, even Bunny, who softly whispered "Don't worry mate, the fear is gone…. You don' have ta cry anymore." Jack looked at them all for a second before smiling and letting a tear roll down his cheek. He was no longer alone, he had a home. But most importantly, he had a _**family.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I was having a good response to this sooo I decided to write another chapter! Thanks for reading! Based off the song,**

"**The Rest of Us" ****by Simple Plan**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the song!**

The four original guardians sat in the globe room waiting for their youngest member to join them for their monthly meeting. It may be winter but they expected him to do his job as a guardian as well. Since the song incident they had become closer, so they weren't really mad he was late, just worried.

Tooth was fluttering around looking out the windows, "Oh I hope my Sweet Tooth is okay." She said biting her lip slightly.

Bunny sighed from where he sat cleaning his boomerangs. "E's probably off havin' a snowball fight." He said shrugging, "let's give 'im five more minutes." He recommended, the other three nodded and so they waited.

Five minutes later North stood "That's it. We go find boy da?" He asked. Bunny shrugged and stood, Sandy nodded quickly, and Tooth was still staring out the window. North pulled out a snow globe, "Show me, Jack Frost." He whispered before tossing it.

What they saw surprised them, it showed an abandoned warehouse full of seasonal spirits and lesser spirits. But their Jack stood up a stage smiling "You guys ready for the song of the year?" He asked smiling. As the crowd cheered the guardians quickly stepped through the portal, they were confused, not understanding what was happening. They were looking around eyebrows raised till their attention was drawn to the front when Jack started singing.

"_**I'm okay, I'm okay,  
Kinda being awkward socially  
With the fact that the girls  
Don't lose their shit when they look at me"**_

Tooth blushed darkly remembering her baby teeth cooing over Jack again and again.

"_**It's okay, it's okay,  
That I'm not that good at anything  
And I don't hit the notes perfectly  
When I try to sing**_

_**Oh-oh I know I am not alone  
So turn the music up and let go"**_

The guardians stumbled back startled when the rest of the spirits started singing with him.

"_**Here's to the rest of us  
To all the ones that never felt they were good enough  
I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused  
The freaks and the losers  
Let's put 'em up  
Here's to the rest of us  
The rest of us"**_

The guardians looked everyone over eyes wide, is this how all these spirits felt? And they had never done anything about it. They looked back to the front when Jack started singing on his own again.

"_**I'm okay, I'm okay  
I don't need to be a billionaire  
(So freaking bad!)  
And my trust fund hopes are looking sad**_

_**I confess, I'm a mess  
I'm perfectly dysfunctional  
But I don't give a damn  
If you feel the same  
Let me hear you sing**_

_**Oh-oh I know I am not alone  
So turn the music up and let go"**_

The big four pressed themselves to the wall as the spirits started jumping around singing with Jack.

"_**Here's to the rest of us  
To all the ones that never felt they were good enough  
I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused  
The freaks and the losers  
Let's put 'em up  
Let's put 'em up-up-up**_

_**Here's to the rest of us  
We do it better than the rich and the fabulous  
I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose  
With something to prove  
Let's put 'em up  
Here's to the rest of us"**_

When Jack started off on his own again the four smiled, it was good to see him so happy with people and not being off on his own.

"_**We don't need to apologize for anything  
Oh-oh, oh-oh  
We're who we are  
I just wanna hear you sing**_

_**Oh-oh I know I am not alone**_

_**Here's to the rest of us  
To all the ones that never felt they were good enough  
I wanna hear it for the dazed and confused  
The freaks and the losers  
Let's put 'em up  
Let's put 'em up-up-up**_

_**Here's to the rest of us  
We do it better than the rich and the fabulous  
I wanna hear it for the nothing to lose  
With something to prove  
Let's put 'em up  
Here's to the rest of us"**_

When everyone started chanting a part of the song the guardians opened a portal and slipped through. This was for him…. For them, they were the big four, they didn't belong there.

"_**The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers  
The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future  
The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers  
The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future  
The rest of us"**_

Jack smiled and clapped along with everyone else laughing softly. Sure he would have to explain to the guardians how they did this every year. And how he wasn't the only lonely spirit, but seeing all these smiling faces, made the explanation worth it.


	3. AU (Sorry)

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted! I'm about to start a new story but I will be working on this story ASAP. I know I should have been working on this, but I got out of the hospital a while ago, and I just haven't felt much like writing. I'm going to go back to updating as often as I can, so again, I'm so sorry. I love the reviews, so thank you guys for that and for sticking up with my crazy angst whore personality. I love you guys so much, again, thanks and I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this is the next part in my song series, I hope you enjoy it! Some of the lyrics were changed to fit the song but I still own nothing.**

**I don't own Because of You or Rise of the guardians.**

**/**

Jack curled up tightly in the window seat of his room. It had been a year since they defeated Pitch. To be honest things were great at first, but then the guardians started to change…. Well they started to change him. Well today he just couldn't take it. They didn't know it was the anniversary of his death, but still they shouldn't be trying to change him… Right?

The four guardian's stood outside the door being scolded by Baby Tooth, upon hearing what the day meant to him they all felt extremely guilty, but they honestly didn't know what to do. So they slowly opened the door and peaked in.

"Jack….?" Tooth started as she slowly fluttered over, but she fell to the ground hands over her mouth when Jack turned to her. His eyes were red and his cheeks tear stained. But Tooth's crying didn't start till Jack opened his mouth.

"_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself, Cause someone so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, To never let it get that far."**_

The four looked at him confused, they hadn't done anything wrong right? Until today they were just helping him, that's what family does for each other. But no matter how much they thought of what they did to him, nothing could have prepared them for what was said next.

"_**Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid."**_

Tooth's hands went over her mouth, Sandy fell to the floor, North slumped against the wall, and Bunny…. He just looked so shocked, he couldn't even move.

"_**I lose my way, And it's not too long before you point it out**_

_**I cannot cry**_

_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes."**_

Bunny's ears flattened against his head, he knew that bit was his fault. He and Jack had gotten in a fight a while ago, he thought Jack was being ungrateful, but now he wasn't so sure.

"_**I'm forced to fake**_

_**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_

_**My heart can't possibly break, When it wasn't even whole to start with.**_

_**Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I am afraid."**_

The guardians shared a look of guilt before looking at the teen boy who was slowly starting to rock back and forth, they had never seen Jack with so little control. But none of them knew how much Jack was struggling. He looked out at the moon high above them when he started the next part.

"_**You watched me die**_

_**You heard me cry every night in my sleep**_

_**I was so young**_

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**_

_**You never thought of anyone else**_

_**You just saw your pain**_

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night, wishin for the same old thing."**_

The guardians winced they had never heard someone yell at the moon, or be angry with Manny at all, but they also didn't understand how Manny could have left Jack alone. So they left him to say what he needed to say.

"_**Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_

_**Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_

_**Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything**_

_**Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_**Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_**Because of you…. I am afraid**_

_**Because of you, Because of you."**_

__When Jack finished the song he grabbed his staff and flew quickly from the room leaving four shocked people behind. Bunny was the first one to break the silence, he rubbed his paw over his face with a sigh "Mates…. We've screwed up." He told them looking around. The others nodded weakly. They would fix this though, whatever it took they would fix this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but I'm finally back to uploading! So here's a new chapter! Sadly I do not own ROTG or "Touch the Sky" from Brave**

Jack laughed as he flew through the air holding tightly to his staff. This was his favorite thing to do when he had spare time, just fly above the clouds. It was nice having his family with the Guardians, but sometimes he needed the break with just him and Wind. He closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. The wind flowed around his body with ease almost in a dance. As he relaxed he heard a soft tune playing in the wind. One they had been singing for many years

**"When the cold winds are calling, and the sky is clear and bright!**

**Misty mountains sing and beckon, lead me out into the light."**

Jack sang with wind a wide smiling covering his face as he flew over the mountain tops. He let his hand reach down and brush against the snow.

**"I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. **

**I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky." **

Jack twirled in the wind, it was a dance the two knew by heart. They only had each other for so long. He sometimes missed the time he used to have. But he pushed those sad thoughts away and focused on the music between the two of them.

**"Where dark woods hide secrets, and mountains are fierce and bold! **

**Deep waters hold reflections, of times lost long ago."**

Jack swooped down through a hole in the mountain range smiling as a pack of wolves ran with him. He flew over a lake watching his reflection before flying higher into the air as the wolves howled.

**"I will hear their every story, take hold of my own dreams. Be as strong as seas are stormy, and as proud as an eagle's scream."**

Jack flew past Sandy without more than a wave as these lyrics washed over him. Until now, he had never been given dreams from the sandman, left to dream in his own. But as the song said, it only made him stronger.

**"I will ride, I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky. **

**I will fly, chase the wind and touch the sky."**

Jack flew higher once more spinning in the air as he danced with the wind

**"And touch the Sky!"**

His smile brightened as he came to a stop high up above the ground.

**"Chase the wind!**

**Chase the wind!"**

Finally he started free falling back air rushing past him till he felt wind wrap around him and he flew off to Greenland for work.

**"Touch the sky!"**

**So here is my most recent upload for this series, some feedback would be awesome, and some ideas for songs would be appreciated! Thanks! I know it was a little short, but it was late when I wrote this so I did my best**


End file.
